Mr 2 Bon Kurie's adventure
by ParanoiaQueen
Summary: A man wakes up with no memory of who he is in a hospital with a very old, violent, hippie like doctor and goes on a quest to discover who he truly is


**Wacha! yeah I know it's been a long time since I've put anything up but here is a fanfiction that I wrote in one day just for my lovely fans... okay that's a lie I wrote this for a fanfiction contest but still it's here for you and all the believers who know in their hearts that Mr. 2 is still alive**

He didn't know where he was, or even who he was. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings only to be even more confused. He was in a bed and there was no one else in the room but he saw glass vials and bottles scattered around. He tried to sit up and noticed that he was almost completely wrapped in bandages and that it was extremely painful and difficult to move. When he tried to get up he almost cried out the pain was so great and then he blacked out.

When he next woke up there was a woman at the table with all the glass. He watched as she mixed a concoction together and gave a small gasp when there was a puff of smoke.

"So finally awake is he?" the woman asked turning around and reveling that she was not nearly as young as she had looked from the back. He took in her gray hair, wrinkles, large nose and midriff revealing top. He must have made a strange face because the woman broke out into a witch like cackle causing her naval ring to shake. "Never seen a 139 year old doctor before?"

The man started to respond when he burst out coughing and his eyes widened when he saw blood.

"I wouldn't talk," The purple leather clad woman said with a cackle, "I also wouldn't move for another, oh I'd say about three months. Now don't look like that, you should be glad that you're alive at all."

"Who are you?" the man coughed out.

"Depends who you ask, some would call me the witch doctor," this caused her to cackle, "But you can call me Doctorine. Now do you want to know the secret of my youth?"

"Sorry," he tried to stand up only to be hit hard on the head by the doctor's fist.

When he came to again the old woman was gone and a man in a medical robe and mask.

"Don't sit up," the man said "and drink this." He handed him a vial of orange liquid and gestured that he should drink it. The patient suffered down the medicine before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up periodically and every time there was doctor in the room with something to do but he still had no idea who he was. He moved very little as to avoid the excruciating pain that caused him to black out whenever he did anything to extraneous. It was four months before he was allowed to get out of the bed, it would have been earlier but he'd tried once but Doctorine had attacked one of his legs causing the injury on his right leg to worsen.

Once he got up it was physical therapy for the next six months. Doctorine was the head doctor at the palace they were keeping him in so he couldn't avoid her and her violent tendencies; she liked to hit him whenever he slipped up and called her old or did something that she thought he shouldn't be doing. Though they did a lot of work on helping him be able to walk they ignored his memory problem. No one would tell him anything about him or his condition, he didn't even know how he had ended up on this island.

He learned that he was a bit different from the average patient by the doctor's gossip. Even though he had serious physical injuries and was poisoned so severely that an elephant would have died he had somehow survived. No one knew how he had sustained the injuries but they did know that he was lucky to be recovering, he had a strong will and that was why he was alive. He had apparently been muscular upon arrival but his strength had deteriorated after he went for months without so much as standing and then months more not allowed more exercise than short walks. It was seven months after he first arrived that he could finally start exercising like he longed to and he immediately began to practice ballet, he didn't know why but that was what appealed to him. He seemed to take well to it and his balance was superb but it took months for his strength to return to the point that he could practice as much as he wished, but if he overexerted himself Doctorine always seemed to be there ready to knock him out.

They had given him extra clothes to wear, he was in the royal palace/national hospital and they had supplies to spare, but he felt uncomfortable in the pants, shirt, and jacket they provided him. Finally he asked to see the clothing stores himself to pick out what he wished and they complied with his request. He entered the room filled with articles of clothing and sifted through the pieces until he had put together an outfit that made him smile.

There were shocked expressions when he emerged from the store room and one very distinct "Heeheeheeheehee" cackle from the witch doctor. He looked down at his blue button down shirt with the gold pattern, the blue striped, very round, breeches, and the light pink coat. Sure his legs weren't calves weren't shaved but surely it didn't look that bad.

"Un, deux, trois," he called spinning in a perfect pirouette; he assumed that if he gave them a show they would appreciate the functioning of his outfit. At the end of his dance, when he did his own newly developed bow, a face popped into his mind and he heard a collective gasp of the people around him. He looked down and his skin had become darker and when he looked up he saw a strange reflection in the glass on the wall. His nose had grown longer and he was shorter. His skin had become a milky brown and his hair curled in many different directions. He couldn't take it, he burst out laughing at the sheer silliness of his appearance during the process hitting his face with his left hand and feeling his body change again. When he looked in the mirror again he saw his old face back and suddenly realized what was missing.

"Do you have makeup anywhere?"

It was over a year since he had come to Drum Island and he still had few clues as to his identity. He had almost fully recovered from his injuries and he could now move freely. He found out that he had been discovered in a marine ship with no crew and in a tattered prison uniform. The only other clue he had to his identity was the devil fruit power he had discovered of being able to transform himself into people who he had touched with his right hand, but that didn't help him realize who he was. He knew he had to leave the island to uncover his life but he was reluctant to leave everything he knew. Finally, when he had been there for almost a year and a half, Doctorine thrust him on the marine ship with supplies and forced him out of the harbor.

He inspected the ship and was surprised to find that instead of a wheel there was a flat black surface. He put his hand by the screen and felt something give way causing the surface to light up. He fell backwards in surprise as a voice rang out.

"Welcome to Dr. Vegapunk's navigation system, where would you like to go?"

He looked at the screen and saw two sections on it, one was Islands and the other was advanced search. He poked the picture above the word island and a map appeared showing his location and all the islands near where he was. He poked the one that looked the closest and a summary appeared. The island was called Alabasta and the name was familiar to him so he hit the sail to button and the ship began to move on its own.

It was a few days before he reached the island and his first sight upon arriving was a dugong like creature with a turtle shell. He anchored the ship and jumped down only to be immediately assaulted by a horde of the strange animals. They were strong fighters but they didn't compare to the new style of fighting he had developed over the past year. He had to defeat all of them before he could do anything but once he had won the battle he had a small army of disciples. He tried to teach them ballet moves but it was almost impossible as they had tails instead of legs. He stayed with them for a while, he had bonded to the simple but friendly creatures, but after a few days he knew that he had to continue on his quest. He left all the supplies he could with what he had dubbed the kung fu dugongs keeping only what they wouldn't eat for himself. The witch doctor had taken what she wanted from the marine ship as her payment for his treatment but she had left half of the money for his quest so he knew he could buy more supplies, anyway friends were more important than anything else to him.

He was in a desert country, it was hot and arid but he had known as much from the bio that the ship had provided. He had read every detail that the ship had on this island trying to figure out why he recognized the name but the only thing that seemed familiar at all was the picture of the royal family. He didn't remember ever meeting them but their faces seemed familiar somehow. He decided just to wander around the island to see if there was anything that would trigger his memory. He sailed up the coast until he found a city. He anchored in the harbor and danced off the ship, attracting the attention of some bystanders but no one truly cared about the flamboyant man in their midst.

He leaped around the streets before stopping at an abandoned casino, it looked familiar. He wanted to go inside but the door was barred and it was set to be demolished, there were also guards posted at the door. He then had a brilliant idea. When he saw the guards from the next shift approach he pulled one into an alleyway, copied his face, knocked him out, and stole his uniform. He walked up to the other guards and nodded to them as he walked past trying to find a side entrance.

"Where are you going?" One of the guards called as he started to walk away.

"Checking the perimeter, just in case," he was so glad that his power changed his voice too.

"Ah, just report back to us if you find anything." The black haired ballet dancer in disguise nodded in response before making his way across the bridge that they were guarding and around the building. He had some problems getting around the giant gold crocodile hands that were part of the casino but once he immediately found a side door probably used by the kitchen staff. It was locked but he had great leg strength and it only took one kick to bust the door open and reveal the dusty kitchen. He entered the room glad that he had a flash light in his uniform because the electric lights weren't really working. He looked around the entire main part of the building, from the dinning area to the casino, and found nothing that gave him any idea at all as to who he was or why he recognized this building. He was about to give up when he discovered a hidden stairway behind a panel in the wall that had started to decay. He descended the stairs and ended up in a wrecked basement. There was water damage everywhere and it probably would be filled with water still if the lake surrounding it hadn't dried up. He decided to see if the ship had anything to say about this casino when he got back to it but first he needed to finish looking around.

He couldn't get down to the floor because the stairs had been destroyed but he did see the wreck of a blue cage and some wood splinters. He wished he could get down there but he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to get back up. He frowned then realized that the other guards would be getting suspicious about his absence by now and he had to get back to where they were. Running back to the kitchen he skirted out the side door and walked across the bridge over to the guards on duty before noticing the man he had knocked unconscious standing in his underwear. The amnesiac's eyes widened and he ran to where he had stored his clothes, grabbed them and hustled back to his ship, he had to leave. He changed his face back to normal only when he was sure he was out of sight from land then went to go program a new course. He chose a random island; he just wanted to get away from Alabasta before he was caught, and research the casino.

He discovered that the casino had been run by a man named Crocodile but he had been arrested for treason and put in prison, after that no one had used the building. The name Crocodile seemed familiar so he pressed it on the screen and it brought him to a page about that man. Apparently he was a Shichibukai, a pirate who worked for the government, but had betrayed them, though it didn't say how. The ballet dancer nodded then looked at the picture of this treacherous gambler and felt a shock; he knew that face and a name popped into his head when he saw it, Mr. 0. He didn't know what the name meant but he was so excited to have his second memory that he began to dance. Suddenly he felt the ship rumble around him and it shot straight up in the air.

He couldn't help it, he screamed like a little girl, he had no idea why the ship was flying and he felt like he was going to die. When it finally stopped he was sailing on the clouds toward a gate with a giant sign that said "New Heavens Gate". So the flying really had killed him, he felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought of how he would never get to know who he was not. He struggled to stand up and when he finally did he was greeted by the sight of a short shriveled old woman.

"Is this heaven?" he asked her.

"Please pay the entrance fee at the new discounted price of 6.99 billion extol." She responded.

"I don't have any extol, can I still pass?"

"I'm just a gatekeeper I won't stop you from going on," she replied without changing her expression.

"Thank you!" the man responded with a smile as he pushed the ship forward onto the cloud roadway, glad that he could get into heaven even without paying. When he got to the top he noticed that everything was made of clouds and that it looked like a war had happened semi-recently. He wondered about this, he had thought that there wouldn't be wars in heaven but he had never met anyone who had been there before. He sailed past the first two areas and didn't stop until he saw a large piece of land with giant trees growing out of it. There seemed to be a lot of people on this piece of land and he supposed that one of them could tell him about where he was. He dropped the anchor, though he didn't know if it would do much good, and got off the ship. He was instantly met by a tribal looking girl talking with a woman who had two balls of hair standing above her head.

"Oh! Are you from the blue sea?" The woman asked in a soft voice.

"Oui! Are you an angel?" the pink coated man replied enthusiastically, happy that he had met an angel so quickly.

"Oh no," she laughed, "I'm Conis, I live here on Skypia, oh and this is Aisa."

"Hi!" the little girl called happily.

"Where am I?" the man asked.

"You're on the white sea and right now we are on god's island!" the girl named Aisa said excitedly. "My tribe, the Shandians, and the sky people both live here!" She smiled brightly after she finished.

"Aisa, why don't you go tell God and Wiper that we have a new guest from the blue sea," Conis said sweetly, "I'll see what he needs."

"Okay Conis!"

"So how did you get here?"

"I was sailing along and suddenly my ship was blown into the sky," the nameless man replied animatedly.

"Oh so you came up on the knock up stream? Don't worry we can get you back down easily."

"So I'm not dead?" he heard her peals of laughter at this.

"Goodness no, this is just an island in the sky, you're perfectly alive." He sighed in relief, he now could figure out who he was though he did have to admit that it would have been pretty cool to be in heaven. "Once Aisa comes back we can get you a sky octopus to get back down to the blue sea. Come let's go see god." God turned out to be a thin old man who was tending to a pumpkin patch.

"Now who's this?" he asked when the pair reached him.

"Didn't Aisa tell you? This man is from the blue sea," Conis said slightly confused.

"And I suppose he wants to get home?"

"Yes, I thought we could give him a sky octopus."

"Quite right," god replied as he set down his watering can and entered his small house. He returned a short time later holding a small octopus. "Here you go," he said as he handed it to the amnesiac.

"What do I do with this?" he replied, he couldn't think of how an octopus was supposed to help him get back to the ocean.

"Just sail to cloud end and the octopus will do the rest."

"Okay," he said skeptically, he still couldn't believe that they weren't just joking with him.

"But you have to see the island before you go!" Conis said as he started to go back to his ship, "it's beautiful." The man agreed and was soon on a tour of the giant floating island. He saw the ruins of an ancient civilization and newer cities made by both the Shandians and the sky islanders. Conis told him the history of the island and how it had been blown up into the sky 400 years ago by the knock up stream but recently had been taken over by a man named Enel who had power over lightning. A pirate crew had been up there around a year and a half ago and defeated him allowing the two cultures to make peace and live in harmony, sharing the giant piece of earth. The man was fascinated by the history but he was even more enthralled by the dials that Conis showed him. They could do everything from recording sounds to powering their small ships called wavers. Conis gave a few dials to take with him to the blue sea before she brought him to her home to eat a good meal before he left. He had a great time with her father, who apologized for everything even if it wasn't his fault.

The next morning, after a nice breakfast, he was ready to go back to the ocean; he wanted to resume the quest for his identity. He said goodbye to Conis and her father before heading to his ship and sailing to cloud end. When he got there he saw a sudden cut off of the clouds, it really was a cloud end. He assumed that he would safe; why else would Conis have given him dials? But that still didn't stop him from screaming at the top of his lungs when the clouds gave out and the ship fell straight down. He realized what the octopus could do when it acted like a parachute and slowed his descent to the ocean. Even though he was slowed down that didn't stop him from lurching when the ship hit the water, luckily marine ships were sturdy or else the ship would have broken apart. He wasn't sure what damage had been done so he went to the steering device and hit ship repair on the advanced search menu. A few islands popped up but water 7 was by far the closest so he hit the go to button and sat back watching the ship do the work.

The island looked like a giant fountain but as long as somewhere on there was a shipwright who could inspect his ship it could look like volcano for all he cared. He anchored his ship in a harbor then got off to wander the streets. There was a waterway down the middle of the streets filled with water dragon like creatures. He kinda wanted to ride one but he had to get his ship checked out before he wasted money on anything else. He somehow ended up at dock 1 where the Galley-La Company was located and met a person with slicked back blond hair and a cigar who was using ropes to control some logs.

"Excuse me!" he yelled trying to be heard over the loud pounding.

"Can I help you?" A voice came from behind him causing him to turn around just in time to see a tall man push a piece of his hair that was sticking up into his head though it just popped up on the other side of his head causing the black haired dancer to stifle a laugh.

"Ah, could you possibly check my ship out?"

"No problem, we will send someone there right away."

"Thank you, it's the marine ship in harbor 3" he smiled as the man walked away then went to sit down out of the way of the shipwrights while they checked out his ship. It wasn't long until the man he had talked to before came back with the report.

"Your ship is fine, the marine ships are sturdy and it has sea stone on the bottom, it's the newest model of marine ship I've ever seen though."

"How much would it cost to paint over it?" He didn't want to have to deal with pirates who thought he was a marine by accident.

"Hundred Beli or so, I'd think." That was a reasonable price so he agreed to it and then went to go pick out paint. A week later when they had finished the paintjob he was ready to sail out on his ship newly dubbed the Okama Legend. It had been painted a soft pink with swans flying, it actually matched his refurbished jacked, he had added swans to the shoulders. He didn't mess with the interior though, no one would be seeing it besides him so it didn't really matter and it would have been expensive and time consuming to redo the entire inside of the ship. After he had paid the ship builders he went back to the location device on the ship and looked for his next destination. It looked like there was only one island forward from where he was but when he clicked on it an information box popped up telling him he had to stop at the Sabody Archipelago first. He didn't really know what we going on so he clicked the okay button and the ship headed toward the islands made out of trees.

It was three days after he had set out when he was woken up from his sleep by the sound of the boat hitting something. It was early morning according to the clocks but the ship was submerged in a deep fog and the map said he was in the Flourine triangle but there were no islands around. He went outside to see what the ship had hit and noticed a giant wooden thing. He anchored the ship so he could go exploring and got on to what seemed like and island with a castle in the middle. It was spooky and he realized that there were no noises to speak of, no humans or even animals seemed to be around. He kept wandering around and suddenly he found himself in a graveyard; that was spookier than he could stand and he ran towards the castle as fast as he could mange. When he neared the courtyard he began to gag from the terrible smell, he couldn't figure out what it was from until he saw all of the decomposing corpses that were littered on the ground. His eyes widened in fear and hightailed it back to his ship as fast as he possibly could.

When he got on his ship he pulled up the anchor and left that forsaken island with as much speed as he could muster. To calm himself down he practiced his ballet moves and made up a new dance that he dubbed 'the Okama way'. He was so busy with his dance that he spent the entire day choreographing to the point that it was almost a ballet complete with plot and characters. The sun was setting and he was out of the fog when he finally returned to the interior of the ship to make a meal out of what was left over from the supplies he had. He realized that he had to restock the ship soon or he would be out of food and he checked to see how much longer it would be before he reached the next island and was glad to see it was only a day and a half away.

The next day was spent practicing his ballet; he was convinced that it would be a hit and that he would become a star once he revealed it to the general public. He was in the middle of the final battle between the okamas and their inhibitions when he reached the archipelago and he heard applause from some people who were by the shoreline. He finished his dance before taking a bow then going on to the island to find someone to coat his ship so he could go to Fishman Island.

He wandered around for a while, the ship had said that you had to get your ship coated to get down to Fishman Island but it didn't really give any more detail than that. He got a bit lost and ended up at a place called Shaky's Rip-Off Bar. The name made him laugh so he went inside. There was a woman with a black bob and a cigarette behind the counter and an old man with glasses and a newspaper in the corner but other than those two the place was empty.

"Welcome to Shaky's Rip-Off Bar, how can we rip you off today?" The woman asked making the amnesiac pause for a moment in surprise which in turn caused the man in the corner to start laughing.

"And you wonder why you don't get customers anymore," he said before folding up his paper and picking up a beer.

"Sorry to bother you but can you tell me where I can find someone to coat my ship?" the ballet dancer asked once the surprise had worn off.

"Actually Old Silver over there coats ships when he's not gambling or in jail," the woman with the spider shirt answered.

"That's harsh Shaky," the man responded with a feigned hurt expression, "but she's right I do coat ships."

"Uhh," a man who was constantly in jail wasn't really his idea of the best coater; the ship had said that you could die if the job wasn't done properly…

"Oh don't worry," the woman said reading his expression, "he may be a gambler but he's the best coater in these parts."

"Aww you're making me blush," the man responded before turning to the okama in the doorway, "I don't cut corners on coating, peoples lives depend on it after all."

"Well you two talk details I'm gonna go check on Hachi," the woman said with a glance at the clock, "he's probably hungry by now." The man waved halfheartedly before asking to be shown the ship. He barely acknowledged the paint design and just told the amnesiac that it would take him three days, he needed to move the ship, and that it would cost him 300 Beli. The okama agreed and gave the old man his money before wandering around to buy new supplies. He spent the next three days dancing around the islands and buying whatever he felt he needed for him journey. Finally he returned to his ship only to find it coated in a bubble, apparently that would protect him from the water pressure when he went to Fishman Island. He had his supplies and the ship was coated, he was ready to venture out. He turned on the GPS and hit the go to Fishman Island button then watched as the ship descended into the depths of the ocean.

He looked at the fish that were swimming around the ship and appreciated how the ship could steer itself because he knew that he would never have been able to get to the island by himself, the route was far too complicated. When he finally reached the bottom of the ocean he saw a false light that radiated over the bubbled in island. He couldn't believe how pretty the island looked half submerged in the water and hurried to the entrance. He got in without a hitch as they were used to travelers and they were protected by the pirate Big Mom.

Once he was inside he looked at all the different people that were around. There were some humans but mostly there were fishmen and mermaids, of course both of them came in both genders. He saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen but he also noticed that there was some animosity between the humans and merfolk. He didn't really understand it but after he had been purposely avoided by some and shoved by others he figured he should get out of there as fast as possible to avoid conflict as much as possible. He went to a café and a few shops but other than that he didn't dawdle and hurried to leave the island, it didn't seem like it would be safe to stay for long.

He was only able to be there for a day before leaving to go back to the surface in the new world but he didn't know where to go next. He hit advanced search on the location contraption and when it asked for a key word he typed in Okama, it was the only thing he could think of, but he was surprised when he actually got a result. He pressed the island that showed up and waited as the ship did its work.

It took almost a month for him to reach the island. He ran out of supplies about three days before he was supposed to arrive and was forced to fish for food though he was basically unaffected by the conditions as he forgot physical discomforts when he danced.

When he finally arrived at Momoiro Island he was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pink. The entire Island was a pink heart shaped cliff with a rainbow around it and he saw men in dresses running along the beach, he felt like he belonged. He got off the Okama Legend and was soon surrounded by the island's inhabitants who were always glad to see new people as they were fairly rare. They soon decided to bring him to their leader and spent the entire way telling him tales of the island. When they arrived at the palace they brought him in to see the Emperor telling him that he had already learned of his arrival.

"Enter," a familiar voice rang when they knocked on the door causing the ballet dancing okama to pause. He knew he had heard that voice before but he wasn't sure where. He entered slowly, maybe his past would finally be revealed to him.

"Bon-Boy?" a large man in what looked sort of like a fuchsia one piece swim suit with the chest cut out yelled as he entered the room.

"You know who I am!" he spun over to him in perfect spins excited to meet someone who knew his past.

"Of course I know you! I thought you were dead. But your now Hee-Haw!"

"Why would I be dead?"

"You stayed to fight Magellen to allow the rest of us to escape Hee-Haw. Don't you remember Bon-Boy? You wanted to help Straw-Boy." This triggered a face, one of a smiling boy with a straw hat.

"I don't have any memories."

"Well it's better than being dead Hee-Haw." He then turned toward the other people in the room, "Prepare a feast for our new member and the return of our sisters who helped Sanji Hee-Haw!"

The okama all rushed to comply with the orders leaving their new member alone and confused in the throne room. The Emperor knew who he was and he had gained another memory. Suddenly he saw a newspaper laying discarded in the corner of the room. He walked over and picked it. He began sobbing, as he saw the smiling face of Straw-chan on the cover and the headline that he had returned after two years. He was alive.

**Thank you for reading! Please review, your comments are always apprciated**


End file.
